Dimension Shifters
"Qoute" The Dimension Shifters'' ''are a freelance mercenary force lead by Kira in ''The Conduit Chronicles'' and ___ in ''Season 2''. Profile The Dimension Shifters are freelance mercenary force that offers help to those in need so long as it either benefits themselves, or brings them closer to their goal of defeating Phane. This force was formed by Kira and Matilda 25 years prior to the beginning of ''The Conduit Chronicles. ''In both instances of the original Dimension Shifters, Kira tasks her conduit with recruiting others to aid her in defeating her counterpart Phane. While Matilda's group failed, Zeke succeeded. They have miriad of accomplishments under their belt ranging from reuniting families to defeating gods. Zeke's method of recruiting was for Kira to take the group to dimensions containing Corruption and recruit any Conduits there that they met. This changed however, as Zeke eventually started recruiting anyone who would join him after first helping them with anything they needed. This is seen with Tsuragi, who is a normal human and Gerrick, who initially declined Zeke's offer until he aided him. Zeke has been shown to ask anyone and everyone to join, not realizing that some can't be trusted. He offered both Lila and Celia a spot on the team despite both of them proving themselves untrustworthy. The Dimension Shifters headquarters are located at Kira's Temple, a dimension eventually sealed off. The New Dimension Shifters Known Members Original Dimension Shifters Members of the Dimension Shifters lead by Matilda prior to their defeat at the hands of Phane and his army. While the fates of each memeber are unknown, none of them have considered themselves members since Matilda's passing. * Kira - A goddess of creation and counterpart to Phane. (Leader and Founder) * Matilda - Kira's kind yet determined Conduit who helps those in need. (Second in Command) * Vidar - A charming and strong man, Ting's father. * * * Zeke's Dimension Shifters Members of the Dimension Shifter who joined with Zeke and defeated Phane. They carry on the team even after Zeke's Passing and being scattered throughout a newly combined super-dimension. * Kira - Newly revived, she soulbinds herself with Zeke. (Co-Leader and Founder) * Zeke - Matilda's reincarnation who follows Kira but doesn't know what he's getting into. (Co-Leader) * Ting - An energetic and cheery girl with a troubled past who's eager to prove herself. * Marcus - An Alliance member who takes the team on missions to find an inter-dimensional criminal. * Scarlet - Marcus' young and quite daughter who reveals herself to be a powerful mutant. * Ara - A lost conduit that Zeke and the others save from corruption. Dislikes fighting. * Dribby - A young and reckless D-Raptor who lost his mother but found his god. * Tsuragi - An calm and collected mercenary. He joins once Zeke despite previously being an enemy. * Mei - Tsuragi's daughter, a hit-or-miss engineer with a slight coffee addiction. * Gerrick - An ex-knight who has a strong sense of friendship and stronger muscles, not the brightest. * Celia - Phane's cold conduits who only joins Zeke because she hates Phane more than him. The New Dimension Shifters